Clue scroll
A Clue scroll is a valuable random drop from a large variety of monsters. If a player possesses a clue scroll, they must either complete it or drop/destroy it in order to receive a new one. Clue scrolls are the start of a Treasure Trail - a treasure hunt that sends players hunting all around RuneScape. At the end of the hunt players receive a reward of items randomly selected from a specific list, possibly including very rare and very valuable items. It has been proven and stated by Jagex that the Ring of wealth does not affect the rewards generated by a clue scroll, or the drop rate of the monsters which generate them. This is because the clue scroll is not part of the rare drop table, despite the fact that many NPCs share the same drop. However NPCs that do not have the rare drop table can still drop clue scrolls, like a saradomin priest. For a guide on how to complete a clue scroll, see: Treasure Trails Guide. To identify what level clue scroll you have obtained, See: List of clue dropping monsters and identify the source of your clue scroll, then see the information on what level of clue it is known to drop. Clue scrolls come in 4 varieties, known as levels. As of the 6th of October, 2010, the clue scroll will state its level within its name. The possible examine texts are all identical between levels. The higher the level of the clue the more rewarding it will be when it is completed. The level of the clue scroll a monster drops will be relative to the level of the monster, with low level monsters dropping level one clues (e.g.; Goblin level-2), mid level monsters dropping level two clues (e.g.; Varrock Guard), and more powerful monsters dropping level three clues (e.g.; Dragons colour/type). Elite Clue Scrolls (level 4) can only be obtained by defeating a small selection of high level monsters, most of which are boss monsters such as those in the God Wars Dungeon. Clue Scrolls can be obtained in other ways than as monster drops but these methods are also random, such as pickpocketing. *'Easy Clues (Level 1 Clues)' :Main article: Clue scroll (easy) Easy clues are the easiest to complete, and they are normally short and involve little to no risk to the player. The rewards include Black equipment, Flared trousers, and Trimmed black armour. These clues can be obtained from killing low-levelled monsters such as Men, Goblins, and Banshees. They can also be obtained from the Evil tree, by playing the Shades of Mort'ton (activity) activity, from caskets, or from Miscellania. For a full list of monsters that drop these clues, as well as the rewards, please see the main article. Pickpocketing H.A.M members are the fastest way to obtain a level 1 clue. *'Medium Clues (Level 2 Clues') : Main Article: Clue scroll (medium) Medium clues are the next step up and as such are more complex, often featuring Co-ordinate Clues. Players can receive rewards ranging from Adamant equipment, to Trimmed adamant armour or even Ranger boots. These clues can be obtained from various mid-levelled monsters, such as Guards, Dagannoths, and Cockroach soldiers. For a full list of monsters that drop these clues, as well as the rewards, please see the main article. Pyrefiends are the fastest way to obtain a level 2 clue. *'Hard Clues (Level 3 Clues)' :Main article: Clue scroll (hard) Hard clues are difficult, long, complicated, and hazardous. Level three clues often feature regular trips into the Wilderness, meaning the player will possibly have to deal with Revenants, as well as regular encounters with Zamorak wizards on wilderness coordinate clues, and Saradomin Wizards being very likely, although not guaranteed. Players may receive Trimmed Rune Armour and even some very rare items worth well over 100 million coins. These clues can be obtained from high-levelled monsters such as Dragons, Hellhounds, Ankous, or Waterfiends. For a full list of monsters that drop these clues, as well as the rewards, see the main article. *'Elite Clues (Level 4 Clues) ' :Main article: Clue scroll (elite) Elite clues were released on 4 August 2010. These types of clues are dropped only by boss monsters such as Dagganoth Kings, Kalphite queen, the Skeletal Horror, Bork and the Corporeal beast; however, some lower level monsters, such as metal dragons and all types of strykewyrms(jungle, desert, and ice), have a chance to drop elite clues. Monsters that drop Elite clue scrolls also have a chance of dropping Level 3 clues. They are the hardest and most exhausting clues, having the possibility to encounter an extremely dangerous Guthix wizard that can poison whilst treasure hunting. The Elite Clues have three types of puzzles that cannot be encountered on a lower level. The Celtic knot, which may also be encountered, asks for patience to solve. The Compass challenge includes a compass pointing in the direction of the next clue, but without the distance. A Scan involves an orb that you need to scan the area with in order to find the next clue. Trivia *There was once a bug in which players would be unable to collect their chest after defeating a Zamorak mage. Instead, when the players dug, they spawned another mage. This happened every time they tried. *Players can get more than one clue scroll on the ground a number of ways, for example by killing clue dropping monsters, but not picking the clues up, or by pickpocketing HAM members and dropping them. However players are only ever able to pick one clue up at a time. *It is possible, though very uncommon, for the player to receive the same clue multiple times in a row, regardless of occurrence. *The notes on 19 January 2010 stated that the H.A.M. pickpocket code had been adjusted. This adjustment made it impossible to pickpocket clues until it was brought to the attention of Jagex by players. It was admitted to be an error and was fixed two days later. *The Items Kept On Death shows that clues have a value of 1 coin. *On 1 July, 2010 Jagex made an announcement in the Behind the Scenes - July about updating and introducing Elite Treasure Trails. However, it wasn't released until August 4, 2010 due to technical issues. *You cannot open a clue casket in your POH, when you try you get the message 'You cannot open a casket or solve a clue in this area'- this may be because you are not allowed to drop items in your house during Building Mode, and when your inventory can't hold the rewards of a clue, they'll spill onto the floor. * You cannot open a clue casket in the spirit realm. *The highest monster that drops a level 2 clue scroll is a Giant sea snake, with a level of 150. While Jellys are only level 78, they drop level 3 clues. *It is possible, albeit very time consuming, to work through multiple clue scrolls at the same time by dropping one scroll and picking another up before it despawns. This is impractical, however, as the player must repeatedly drop the first scroll to obtain a second, and a scroll will disappear if left on the ground for 2 minutes. *On October 6, 2010 a hidden update occured saying the level of the clue along next to the name E.G. Clue scroll (hard). *On November 20, 2010 it was discovered that it is possible to obtain multiple clue scrolls in ones inventory. There is also a video of this Here. References External links *Treasure Trail Guide on Runescape.com de:Hinweis-Schriftrolle fi:Clue scroll Category:Items